50 ways to annoy Harry Potter
by InsanelyWitchyMango
Summary: Or, how to get a Grimmauld yell out of the boy who lived. I don't know why, It's just so tempting to annoy the wizard!
1. Tingly Scar Senses

**IWM GIVES YOU…(See title)**

I smiled as my eyes scanned down the list on Fanfiction. Net.

I hopped out of the library, humming the Whomping Willows and before I knew it, I was in the Great Hall

"Hey Harry!", I yelled.

He looked up at me, as did Ron and Hermione, Ron looking like a chipmunk all set for winter.

I looked at his scar as a sideways glance and asked, really really loud, "Are your scar senses tingling, Harry?", I mean, so loud that even Dumbledore heard.

"What?"

"Your scar senses!", I pointed to his scar.

He blinked a few times, and then, followed tradition, by yelling like he did in Grimmauld Place, "ALICE!"

"Hey, there might have been some people a few hundred miles away who didn't hear you!", and I followed tradition as well.

**Yep, this is gonna be good**


	2. Not Drarry, Dinny

I shut the laptop and shuddered. Baaad things, some fics were.

Really Bad.

I sidled up to Harry, who was sitting at a table in the library, trying to do some homework.

"Harry!", I whispered.

He looked up.

"Yes?"

"You want to read some thing?", I asked.

He shrugged.

I opened the laptop before him and pointed at the starting of the story.

It was just a paragraph, but one bad, twisted one.

"What the ((CENSORED)) *****", he swore loudly.

Now, I see most of you would be thinking this is a Drarry Fic.

No, it is a Dinny Fic.

"You know that's bad language", I pointed out.

He started to sob theatrically.

"There, there", I patted his back awkwardly.

"Just keep an eye on Ginny", I whispered.

He had sharper ears than I gave him credit for.

"ALICE!"

"POTTY MOUTH!"

**Heh heh, get it, Potter=Potty, and yeah, he said bad words…**

**No? OK, REVIEW!**


	3. Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree

**I FINISHED NANO AND THE SEQUEL!**

Again, I went up to Harry, my laptop under my arm, sat next to him and I asked, "Would you like to see something?"

Harry, also remembering last time, started to sob and threw his hands up to shield his face.

"I take that as a yes", I said, opening my laptop and pressing play on the You Tube video.

The first part was drowned by Harry's sobbing, until Madam Pince gave him the evil eye, and he quit it.

"_Is it Professor McGonagall…_

_Is it Lavender Brown?_"

Harry shook his head and turned completely quiet.

Waiting…

"_No, It's Draco and Harry,_

_Sitting in a tree,_

_S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G,_

_It's Draco and Harry, _

_Sitting in a tree,_

_F-A-L-L-I-N-G…"_

Again, it was drowned out by Harry's sobs, fresh and shrill.

As I just want to get this over with, Harry broke open the window and ran to the Whomping Willow.

"Is that the tree it's talking about?", I yelled after him.

"Must be, 'cuz it's by The Whomping Willows!"

"ALICE!"

I simply hummed the catchy tune as I apparated away, while he ran back to the library.

**Well, the breaking out of the library was pret-ty awesome if I do say so myself. And I do.**


	4. Closer, you idiot

**Too long since I updated. Very, very sorry. Been torturing myself with the worst writing in the world.**

It was early morning, seven o'clock, Breakfast time at the Great Hall.

When Harry was just about to sit down, I said, not too loudly, or too softly, "Lean towards my ear"

He leaned in, with additions of me saying, "Closer…Closer, idiot…"

Finally he asked, "Why am I doing this, Alice?", and I jumped up, as though I was shocked.

"GINNY!", I yelled, "Harry said he likes Draco better than you!"

Harry was just standing there, confused.

When he saw everybody looking at him, and Malfoy retching, he realized what I said.

"ALICE!"

"Good job, Ginny!", I yelled as I apparated and a Bat Bogey hex went for his head.

**Short, but hey, it was funny.**


	5. To match is perfect

**I'm on a roll!**

My first night escapade.

I tried my best not to giggle as I waved my wand at the sleeping boy's head.

I crept away, and burst into giggles once I was safely outside

The next morning, the unknowing Potter came into the Great Hall, with no clue whatsoever that his hair was platinum blonde and perfectly styled now.

I went over to him and gushed, "So sweet! You colored your hair to match your lover's!"

"What?"

Someone handed him a spoon.

"ALICE!"

"You look better, you really do!", I laughed as I apparated away.


	6. The Muggle Way

**Long time no see! Let's go!**

I took a tip from my sister and used the old fashioned Muggle way of doing things this time.

I sneaked in to the Boy Who Didn't Die's dorm at night, and crept to his bedside.

It had his glasses on them, and a few other knickknacks, but I took the glasses.

I crept back out, and put the Muffliato charm on the door.

Looking around, I shrugged and took a piece of stone which had broken out.

_CRASH!_ I smashed the lenses, inwardly marveling at the strength of the stone and flimsiness of then glass.

I replaced the glasses after muttering the counter curse, and sat in my bed, waiting for the next day.

The next day in the great Hall at Breakfast, Harry came in.

His glasses looked fie, until you peered closer and saw that they were lacking the lenses.

Groping blindly for the Gryffindor table, Harry said, "Hermione, there's something wrong with my glasses!"

Without looking up from her book, she replied, "Your lenses are gone."

He blinked stupidly for a moment before doing the predictable, "ALICE!"

And I went with the flow, doing the predictable. Bet you can guess what it is, dunderheads.

**Ever had that annoying Character, maybe a Mary/Gary Sue, talking in your head? Check out 'One at a Time' by me, and submit it to see him/her killed in a gruesome way you prefer! Free of charge!**


	7. Ya Dead People!

**YES! Another chapter…UP!**

"Good Morning Alice!", Harry said, in a seemingly good mood. I'd hate to be the one to spoil it. Well, I really do, actually.

"Ya Mom!", I yelled, and went away.

"Hey, could you le-", Harry began, leaning over cautiously.

"Ya Dad!", I yelled, shattering the silence in Transfiguration Class.

"Potter, ten points from Gryffindor!", Minnie yelled.

At Lunch, Harry came to the Hufflepuff table.

"What's with-", he began, "Ya Godfather!", I yelled, and ran away.

At Dinner, like any rare occasion, I sat at the Scarlet and Gold table, not by choice really, more like I wanted to watch Hermione Granger Study. Quite Interesting, really.

"Could you pass-"

"Ya Family!"

"ALICE!"

"Ya Dead Acquaintances!"


	8. Got you a doggy!

**Yay! Next chapter, Up!**

I beckoned to the male black Labrador to come through the door Gryffindor Portrait Hole.

It came obediently, tongue hanging out gladly, drool dripping uncontrollably. Hey, I'm not a Gryffindor, so what do I care if their carpet is messed up?

The dog immediately leapt up on Harry, and he yelled.

Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil looked with a hushed sort of terror, as did some other people.

"I got you a doggy!", I yelled like a four year old, happily.

Harry's eye were a little bit scared as he tried to wipe drool off himself, pick his parchment out of the ink and contain the dog all at once.

"Um…thank you?", he said uncertainly.

"You're Welcome!", I yelled, starting back for the Portrait Hole, "See you tomorrow!"

"God forbid", he muttered, trying to get the Labrador off of him without drowning in drool.

Then he realized I was leaving, he shouted, "ALICE! Get this off me!"

"Have fun with doggy!", I said, apparating off the seventh floor.

**Come on, one review and 55 hits? Do you guys hate me? Please, please, pleaser, REVIEW!**


	9. Let's name it!

**Next chapter in a day! R&E&R**

I whistled my way to the Gryffindor Common Room the next day, and once I sat down next to an apprehensive Harry, the dog jumped lightly into my lap.

"So, we have to name doggy", I said seriously (Mentally making the Sirius pun…)

"Oh…kay?", he said uncertainly.

"Trelawny?", I asked.

"No!", his hand upset the ink bottle.

"Snape?", Same reaction.

"This one you have to accept, no matter WHAT!", I said severely.

He nodded.

"Sirius Black!", I yelled. Most of the common room looked over, alarmed, then went back to what they had been doing.

"No!"

"Ugh, fine, Grim, then"

"ALICE!"

"Going!", and I did just that.

**I liked that.**


	10. Timetable Wielder

**First double digit! Third chapter in a day! What's not to love?**

I was just hanging out in the Gryffindor Common Room, gathering inspiration, when I heard the scratching of a certain quill.

I hopped over to Harry, and sat next to him gingerly, and peered over his shoulder.

He was copying his timetable.

Government health Warning: Evil plan in Alice's head.

I grabbed a notebook and pencil from my pocket, and quickly copied down the timetable as well.

I retreated to the Hufflepuff Common Room and took out a piece of blank white paper.

I copied it all over again, and that night, it found it's way to Romilda Vane.

In one of Harry's rare classes with me, Binns was droning on, and on, and on…

Until Romilda burst into the room, clutching the timetable.

"Harry!", she cried.

Harry cursed and muttered, "Third time today…"

Then she spotted me.

"Thanks for the timetable, Alice!"

"Alice…", Harry muttered, and turned on me.

"ALICE!"

I was half way across the school already.

**Haha! Review!**


	11. Goyle's better

I have survived no electricity AT ALL for 50 hours pity me…by R&E&R-ing!

I was staring at Harry.

Not consciously, I was zoning out. Although I was absent-mindedly remembering the time he became Goyle…

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

I was brought back to reality with an unpleasant shot of suspicion. I guess he had a good reason to though.

"I was just thinking…", I began slowly.

"What?", he demanded.

"You looked better as Goyle"

His hand froze halfway going to his pocket.

"ALICE!"

"Goyle!", I mimicked his tone, apparating away.

Extremely short.


	12. Boy Who Lived How Many Times?

**Next chapter is here!**

I was really just wondering randomly, _How many times has Harry evaded Voldemort?_

I tried to count, but I got bored after number one.

I was in the Gryffindor common room, so I decided to count out loud.

"Hey, Harry!", I yelled.

I heard a faint groan of annoyance, which weirdly satisfied me.

"Your title is The Boy Who Lived, right?", I asked.

Another groan of confirmation.

"Why only 'Who Lived'? Because you've evaded him more than once, right?", I babbled.

"Yes", Harry finally said slowly.

"So shouldn't it The Boy Who Lived Twice?", I asked.

He opened his mouth, but I ran over him.

"Or Thrice?", more people were starting to yell out the times that he survived besides the circumstances.

"Or Four times? Or Five Times? Or—"

"ALICE!"

"—Six t—AAH!", I yelled, and apparated away before he could ambush me.

**The Plot Bunnies are attacking me again! HELP!**


	13. Pears vs Apples

I'll sync the chapters off my galaxy sometime later… in the meantime…REVIEW! And check out this one comment- TARArox? Or is it something like that? I smell fish…an illiterate…

I tossed the cube of pear up into the air and caught it in my mouth.

I imagined a crowd of applauds, and mock bowed.

"Wanna pear?", I asked, my words muffled by the pear cube in my mouth, shoving the plate under Harry's nose.

"No—and I thought you liked apples?", he backed away.

I swallowed and pulled a face.

"Well, once my cousin found a baby cockroach instead of a seed in an apple—"

Harry made vomit noises.

"And my sister once found a piece of fungus half way through a slice—"

He gagged.

"So I've sworn off them"

"You have successfully made me almost vomit"

"YAY!", I said in the annoying way that sounded like "Yahyi!"

"ALICE!"

Cookies to whoever found out what I did next!

**Oh, and those gross apple things? They're real.**


	14. Makeup Magic

I sighed some happy some tired.

Another night escapade. They were kinda fun though.

I took out a borrowed makeup case and took out a giant blusher.

I leisurely walked into the room like I had all the time in the world, which would be kinda boring, with nothing much to do at all.

I immersed the blusher in the powder and brushed it over the sleeping boy's head.

**next morning**

As usual Harry stormed into the Great Hall. Wouldn't it be so cool if he had a real storm cloud with lightning and all, like a son of Zeus. On second thought, he may get a junior bolt, so I'll pass.

Anyway, he came into the Hall, and said,

"ALICE! You did something to my face! My scar is gone!"

"I knew you liked it but I didn't think you were that obsessed with it"

He froze for a moment and then said, "ALICE!"

"HARRY!", I yelled right back at him and apparated happily away.


	15. Disturbing Fics

I shuddered as I closed my laptop monitor.

That was one annoying fanfiction...and very disturbing. It would be especially unnerving to...I know what I'm doing today.

I put my laptop on top of a mass of parchment and opened my laptop, though not before Harry protested that his assignments for Binns and Trelawny were in there.

It was a Dark!Harry fic and Harmony.

Once he finished reading the chapter he was shuddering.

I closed the contaminated monitor.

Harry? New Dork Lard? Yeah, right.

He isn't cool enough to. And that's saying alot.

Did I just say that aloud?

"YES, ALICE!"

"Question answered!", I said as I made my exit


	16. Tongue Twisting Twisters, three times

**Yes yes, no updates...maybe you thought I was dead...for the record I'm alive! Unless I pulled a Binns. Enough of my yapping...**

I walked into the Gryffindor Common Room smartly, more of anything a trot, and stepped over the Portrait Hole.

I walked to Harry's armchair and sat on the arm of the arm chair...that sounded funny...

"Are you good at tongue twisters?"

He opened his mouth, but I didn't wait for an answer.

"Then say this..."

I thought for a moment.

"Big bad Tom five times fast."

He did it easily and I frowned.

"Arm chair's arm ten times fast"

Done. Even I can't do that...

"Six thick fizzle sticks six times fast"

"Six thick fizzle sticks, six fick thizzle sticks, fix thick sizzle sticks...", he looked confused and brought his hand up to his throat.

"I said it right!"

I rolled my wand between my hands, after preforming the tongue twisting charm.

"Doesn't sound like it"

"Sabotager"

"I pride myself on a job well done"

"ALICE!"

Insert my awesome presence disappearing.

**I wrote this on my new Galaxy Tablet thing!**


	17. Shrine to the Dursleys

"Who's your closest relative?", I rapped out.

"The Dursleys", he said automatically, used to my rapid fire questions.

"Don't you love them?", I said dreamily.

"Er…"

"Why don't you make a shrine to them?"

"Isn't that…", he struggled for a moment, "A bit extreme?"

I flared up at once.

"They are family, young man, and you will do as you're told!", I screamed, then asked sweetly, "Now where are the socks and toothpicks they gave you?"

"ALICE!"

Dog breath, Dung heap, Dirty mouth…


	18. Puppet, Real, Same

I opened my laptop and pressed play on the youtube clip.

Puppet Harry's obnoxious voice filled the library.

Real Harry just looked at the screen, horrified.

When it ended…

"Do you know Neil?"

"No, why?"

"Well he was pretty spot on with the voice and person…"

"ALICE!"


	19. Muggle Lady Photoshoot

"Come ON!", I whined, following Harry through the portrait hole.

He rubbed his temples and said, "Fine! Yeesh"

The next day, I put ridiculous make up on him, blue greasepaint lipstick, a ridiculous flower in his hair, the works.

Collin Creevey stood as the camera man, in complete bliss.

Every possible posed photo was clicked, and while packing, Collin said to Harry, "You do look like a Muggle Lady, Alice did a good theme job!"

I swore just as there was yell. Thirty galleons it was "ALICE!"

Swears and my name mixed together sound funny…


	20. Signing for Slytherins

I dropped the stack of previous day photos on Harry's desk.

He blinked.

"I thought I ripped all of those up"

"Reparo is a simple spell"

"Now what?"

"What d'you mean, what? Start signing these! I already got an order for a hundred from the Slytherins!"

"How do they know about these?"

"You think I'd make a shoot without audience? The Slytherins volunteered"

"ALICE!"


	21. Pink Gifts are confusing

I warily brought in the pink school bag I bought, with all the school things I also bought inside.

I threw it at Harry.

"This is my gift?"

"I assumed whatever I hated would be something you hated, and I hate pink!"

"So you bought me something you thought I'd hate…why?"

"What are you, a psychologist?"

"I hate pink"

"That's why I got it"

"So—Ugh, I'm confused"

"Will you use it?"

"Sure sure—I mean—NO!"

I made puppy dog eyes.

"ALICE!"


	22. Shampoo brands

"Harry, I have a problem!", I yelled, bursting into the common room.

"What?", he sighed.

"I need new shampoo"

"So?"

"I need a special brand, someone uses it, can you tell me what is?", I asked.

"Ask, and I'll see if I know"

"The one you and Professor Snape use!"

"We don't use the same shampoo!"

"How do you know? Have you checked?"

He sputtered something unhearable.

"I thought so", though I hadn't heard a syllable.

"ALICE!"


	23. Talkshows in July

"What's your birthday?", I asked innocently.

"Thirty first July"

I consulted the list.

"July, host a talk show with," I looked down, "Thirty first, Harry Potter"

"A talk show with", he paused, "Myself?"

"Just be thankful it's not seventh of July"

"Why?"

"Seventh is Voldemort"

"Who made this list?"

"Me"

"ALICE!"


	24. Fake Love Note

I wrote a bunch of mushy stuff on a pink stationary set Romilda Vane gave me for Harry after seeing the bag.

I signed it as Draco Malfoy, and, what do you know, it was addressed to Harry.

I owl posted it to him through Malfoy's owl.

Once he read it, and I fake reread it as well, he said, "But this isn't his handwriting…"

"How would you know?"

"ALICE!"


	25. Interview planner

"New gift!", I called.

I heard an audible groan. A very loud one.

"It's an interview planner to list all your scheduled interviews!"

"What interviews?", he asked, alarmed.

"You got Malfoy listed in an hour. You wanna borrow Romilda Vane's cherry flavored chapstick?"

"Why would I?"

I made kissy faces, "You", I pointed at him, made a plus sign, then pointed to the book and giggled.

"ALICE!"


	26. New Slang

I took out a notebook labeled slang.

"There is a certain variety of words which are now changed"

"What?"

"Confused is confuzzled"

Nod.

"Opposite of disaster is aster"

he interrupted me, "Wait, I'm confused—"

"CONFUZZLED!", I yelled in his ear

"ALICE!"


	27. Essay bonfire

I took the last bit of parchment and threw it into the common room's fire, and saw the words Transfiguration burn up.

Harry came in just then and looked at his empty pink school bag.

"Where are my essays?"

I pointed towards the fire.

His eyes widened.

"NO!"

"The fire was going out", I said innocently.

"ALICE!"


	28. Shirt stains

I threw a bit of orange soup at Harry in the Great Hall discreetly.

At least, discreetly enough that he saw it.

"You got a stain on your shirt!", I admonished, before he could say anything.

I dipped my red napkin into my water and dabbed at the white shirt.

Pink stains bloomed over the material.

"See! What next, cookie crumbs?", I reprimanded.

Funny I said that, because some first year who I didn't pay (Stop smirking!) bit into a cookie, and crumbs covered everyone on the Gryffindor table except me and everyone besides Harry.

"SEE!"

"ALICE!"


	29. Cardboard Dementors

I put down the black crayon which had faithfully served its life's use on the card board art which was as wide as me and half as tall.

I held it up at the studying Harry.

I made ghosty noises and Harry looked up at the card board creation of a dementor.

"AGH!"

I poked my head out to look at Harry who fell off the chair.

"Does it work?"

"ALICE!"


	30. Peeves did it!

It was lunch time, and Harry was talking to Angelina, Captain of the Quidditch team.

I took up a random spoon and threw it at him, and it was quickly followed by a fork.

I was just picking up a butterknife when Harry looked behind.

He looked straight at me, and I pointed my knife up at thin air and said, "Peeves did it!"

When he looked up and saw thin air…

"ALICE!"


	31. Singing howlers

Just as planned, Hedwig came into the great hall at breakfast and dropped my Howler in front of Harry.

He looked at it fearfully.

The Slytherins looked gleeful, and Neville looked like he'd wet himself.

It burst into flame and starting singing horribly and annoyingly, and I didn't bother to disguise my voice.

_This is the song that doesn't ends,_

_Yes it goes on and on like friends,_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because,_

_This is the song that doesn't ends,_

_Yes it goes on and on like friends,_

_Some people started singing it not knowing what it was_

_And they'll continue singing it forever just because, _

Most people were laughing hysterically or crying, as for Harry…

"ALICE!"


	32. Friday song

It was a very bright Friday morning and I went into the Great Hall.

I stood right in font of Harry and started singing Friday by Rebecca Black.

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday, everyone's looking forward to the weekend, weekend,_

_Friday, Friday…"_

He winced as karaoke started and someof my Hufflepuff bunny army sang along.

"_Which seat can I TAKE!"_

I screamed in his ear as I did it, and it ended painfully.

"ALICE!"


	33. Unrecycable

"I knew it", I looked sadly at the paper.

"I knew it, but I hoped I was wrong…why must I always be right?"

I sighed.

"What?", Harry looked up.

"This paper isn't recycable!", I burst into tears.

"That's my marauder's map!"

"So?"

"ALICE!"


	34. Therapist

"You need a therapist", I said suddenly to Harry.

"Why?", he looked startled.

"You want to talk about anything?", I asked in a therapist voice.

"ALICE!"


	35. Gmail

I made Harry make a gmail account.

When we got to the terms and guidelines, I insisted he read them.

I kept up a good commentary, from downwards up, and when he got to "Your Relationship with Google"

I made kissy noises and said, "Is there something you aren't telling us…?"

"ALICE!"


	36. Flashcards

I held up a bright yellow flashcard right in front of Harry's face.

The yellow was a kind that hurt to look at, so understandingly, he shouted, "MY EYES!"

Unless…

I double checked.

Yep, I'd accidentally given him a nude picture of his _lover_(Hem hem) in the nude. Draco Malfoy.

My innocence is destroyed.

"Yeah, that was meant for you to wake up to…"

"ALICE!"


	37. Snake lingo

I brought in a garden snake to the Great Hall with my bare hands, and much were the girly gasps and the cheery boys.

"Hey Harry!", I yelled, shoving the snake under his nose.

"Tell the snake hi!"

He looked at me weirdly, and I asked skeptically, "Don't you talk snake lingo?"

"ALICE!"


	38. The voices

"Hey Harry!", I screamed.

"You remember your second year, when you heard voices?"

"Yeah", he said slowly.

"The first sign of insanity is hearing voices you know"

"But it was the basilisk"

"Don't worry", I patted him like he hadn't said a word, "We'll go to the asylum together!"

"ALICE!"


	39. Fruits

"What fruit is this?", I sang, holding up a kiwi.

"Kiwi", he replied.

I held up a strawberry.

Then a bananananana.

"Banana"

"NO!", I shouted gleefully like a five year old.

"It's bananananana!"

"ALICE!"


	40. Malfoy Marriage

I walked to the front of the Great Hall for my speech as agreed with Dumbledore.

"Today, my friends", I started, "We are gathered here today to rejoice at the joining of two prestigious wizarding families," I nodded, "The Pureblood Malfoys, of Draco Malfoy; and The Potters, of Harry Potter"

Everyone looked shocked.

"They're getting hitched people!"

There was a great deal of laughing and chattering.

"You may elope, or make engagements or whatnot, Mrs. Malfoy", I said directly to Harry.

"ALICE!"


	41. Binns impersonation

I took my History of Magic book out and started o drone and drone, on and on, and on and on….

And ON…

By the time I finished the paragraph, Harry was drowning in drool and snoring like a chainsaw.

I poked him.

"Is it alive?"

He woke up with a jolt.

"ALICE!"


	42. frog

Harry was walking right in front of me in the line to Hogsmeade.

I grabbed some poor wand, which turned out to be mine, and used my favorite transfiguration spell.

It turned Harry into a frog.

He looked at me and croaked loudly.

I turned him back so he could say whatever he wanted.

"ALICE!"

or shout.


	43. Arabic Spiderman

We had just watched Spiderman in the Great Hall, and Harry was going loopy over it.

He got a bunch of merchandise, and I finally went to temptation.

I told him the Arabic name of Spiderman.

"Ankabut Rajaluh"

I crossed Spider man off the merch and put those words instead.

"ALICE!"


	44. Foreign Mouse

I conjured a mouse in the common room.

"EEK!", I yelled in Harry's ear.

"Panya! Undar! Chuha!", I yelled on.

"ALICE!"


	45. Vomithon

I preformed the slug vomit thing on Harry.

Again.

And showed him the vomit, the slugs crawling over his arms. I feel cruel.

"ALICE!"


	46. Buzz

"Buzzzzzzzz!", I yelled, poking Harry.

"I'm covered in bees!"

I conjured a bee and got it to buzz near his ear the whole night.

Morning went like this,

"ALICE!"


	47. Sting

"Sting!", I poked Harry.

"If I'm a bee, I can sting you"

I conjured the same bee, and it stung Harry multiple times in the same place.

It was a place which I'm too innocent to type so figure it out yourself.

Morning was a replay of history.

"ALICE!"


	48. Gurdyroot

I made a whole pot of Gurdyroot infusion in the kitchens.

I carried it to the common room and forced Harry's head into it.

I let him up for air, because, if I didn't, I wouldn't really get to annoy him.

"ALICE!"


	49. Bubblehead

I bought a gallon of bubbles in Hogsmeade, which, I made sure, wasn't toxic.

I threw it at Harry's head.

"BUBBLEHEAD!"

"ALICE!"


	50. Blah

It was my last day, and I was sitting in the common room, Harry fussing, smiling smugly all the same.

He was giving me all sorts of orders.

"Remember to take your own food"

"Blah blah blah"

"Get a good taxi"

"Blah blah blah"

"Pay in cash"

"Blah blah Blah"

"ALICE!"


End file.
